The ever-present attraction
by daniela.sophie.9
Summary: Santana Lopez just tries to get her senior year over with as fast as possible. But because of extraordinary circumstances Quinn Fabray finds out about her 'dark' secret and will use it against her. But maybe she can change the mind of one actually really lonely Quinn. First attempt to write a story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **so welcome to my first attempt to write a story. I hope it is not too horrible seeing as it is like 2am right now. I do have a little plot worked out in my head. Oh well I don't know what to say. I'm tired and well just enjoy...I hope.

It is a Quinntana story but I love pezberry friendship so if you aren't up for that you should maybe stop as long as you have the opportunity.

I am German so English is not my first language but I try to make it as pleasantly to read as possible.

**~Santana's POV~**

There are only three rules in my life:

Do NOT show ANY weaknesses whatever happens.

You and your friends're coming first. Don't bother with the others.

Don't fall in love.

So I've never had any problems doing just that. Now I'm in my senior year in high school and I'm looking forward to let these bunch of losers behind me and coming out of the hell that is Lima, Ohio.

* * *

I'm striding down the halls of William McKinley High School my Cheerio skirt swaying and shooting everyone who dares to look at me an evil glare. With fear in their eyes they back up. I have to grin and continue my way to my locker.

At my locker my best friend, Rachel, is already waiting for me. I smile and hug her from behind. She tenses at first but after seconds she relaxes and turns in my arms to look at me. "

"Hi, San. How are you doing today?" I still have my arms wrapped loosely around her waist when I answer. "I am very good today, Rachie. I must say my day has been very relaxing and informative. I have to tell you about my very interesting English class-" Rachel giggles and hits my arm.

"Very funny, Tana, but I must inform you that I do not talk like that." I raise my eyebrow. "Well, maybe a little bit."

I laugh but Rachel's expression changes from one moment to another so I turned around to see what's gotten her so upset.

* * *

People are backing off again. Just like they were two minutes ago when I was walking to my locker.

And then our eyes meet. Hazel eyes lock onto brown ones. Rachel huffs behind me, grabs my hand and interlaces our fingers.

"Don't do anything stupid again, Tana. The last time you two got into a fight, you got expelled." I growl at the memory. The bitch fluttered her eyes out of the principal's office and I got suspended for the rest of the week.

I turn towards Rachel again and nod. "OK, you're right. Let's get going. Can I walk you to class?" She grins and hums in approval.

I guess, I have kind of an unique relationship with Rachel. I mean, she can obviously be very annoying but I have never had a more considerate and caring friend. And over the time you get used to her little rants and all the typical 'Rachel-Berry-stuff'.

At first people thought we were dating or some shit like that but we are really not. I hate to say that but with Rachel Berry I have just the mushy touchy way of expressing my feelings. It's kind of weird if you think about it. Given that I have never wanted anyone to touch me but well... it's Rachel.

* * *

So after I left Rachel in front of her classroom I head to my own class. Thank God, it is my last class. After that I only have glee club left and then I can go home.

I walk into my Spanish class – I only took that for the easy A- and sit next to one of my friends, Noah Puckerman, called Puck by everyone.

"Lopez, you're late. Didn't want to talk to your bro, did ya?" I roll my eyes and look to the front of the classroom, quietly chuckling about Mr. Shue's failed attempt to speak Spanish. "Who wouldn't want to talk to the charming person that is you, Pucky?" He grins. "Coming over tonight, San? I wanna test out my new xbox." I nod and begin to scribble on my paper waiting for the lesson to end.

* * *

After the bell finally ringed I grabbed my books and head towards the door Puck next to me.

We talk about getting our game-night on while walking to glee club. If we had been asked a year ago we would have never even thought of joining Glee but now it is kind of the best thing of the day and something we are really looking forward to everyday.

Rachel is already sitting in her usual seat in the front left corner. I grin and take the seat next to her and Puck the seat next to me. Both don't know why I'm getting along so well with the respective other but usually I just ignore their questions. "Has anyone of you both prepared a song for this week's assignment?" Puck and shake our head and Rachel sighs. She thinks I should be doing more for the club seeing as I have a 'very rare and exceptional voice' but I am honestly not willing to go all 'Rachel-Berry' on the glee club and forcing my solo to hear on everyone who wants and not wants to listen to it.

* * *

The room's getting more filled and Rachel, Puck and I talk about the horrible clothes that Tina Cohen-Chang is wearing. I mean, no wonder Figgins thinks she's a vampire. She looks fucking ridiculous. But moving onwards.

Mr. Shue is as usual coming 10 minutes late. You would think since he left the classroom first he would be the first in glee club but no, Mr. wannabe VIP thinks he has to make a big entrance or whatevs.

" Hello, Glee Club! Today we are welcoming a new member in our little team and do you know what that means?" Everybody just looks confused. Rach and I make eye contact and roll our eyes.

"We will have twelve members in glee club", we say in unison and hear a few 'Ah's and I just can't help but to roll my eyes again. Fucking idiots.

"You're right, Rachel." Douche ignored me. I have no freaking idea why he keeps ignoring me and shooting me glares. I mean, ok, maybe I have insulted him on a little more than one occasion and maybe I set his stupid purple piano on fire but I did apologize for that. Whatever.

I lean back and think about how hilarious it was when the piano bursted into flames.

"So please welcome Ms. Quinn Fabray." After hearing _that _name I sit straight up and look daggers into Shue's skull hoping it would magically explode and I would never have to see his curly butt-head again.

* * *

The one and only Quinn Fabray is moving from the door to the middle of the room and smiling her innocent angel-smile. But except Shue everyone knows the truth about the devil in disguise standing in front of us.

Rach is the first to stand up and walking towards Mr. Shue. She almost looks offended. I would find that funny if it weren't for the fact that Quinn is still here.

"I dearly hope that THAT is one of your not so funny jokes, Mr. Shue, because I can assure you that Quinn Fabray is not an appropriate member for our glee club. As you know, in this room it is about accepting people how they are and being the star that I am." I chuckle slightly at that. Even in her times of rage she manages it always to bring herself and her apparent awesomeness up.

"AND not about bullying people, tossing slushies at them and tearing them down with your cruel, CRUEL words. Or isn't it, Mr. Shuester?" He gulps, taken aback by Rachel's outburst.

I mentally note to congratulate her for her great performance after glee club.

"But as you see, _Rachel_, Santana over there is still here. So I am giving everyone the fair chance to let them show their talent and now _sit down._"

I prepare myself to go all Lima Heights on that sorry ass of a teacher but Puck puts an arm around my shoulder and squeezes it lightly, a sign to tell me to back off for now at least.

I sigh and nod my head. _For now._

My eyes shift towards the figure in the middle of the room again. Looking at one innocent smiling Quinn Fabray.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Wow, I'm so happy that some of you really seem to like this. I woke up in the morning and thought: well maybe one or two are following the story.. And then it was like: Woah I'm fame. ;))

So it feels like this chapter is kinda rushed but I wanted to 'start the ball rolling'.

This chapter is in Quinn's POV because I wanted to test what person is easier to write. Turns out it's Santana so you should be looking forward to more Santana chapters.

Thank you guys so much for your reviews and follows and FAVORITES.

boringsiot: I hope so;)). More mystery is going to come. Santana's 'big dark secret' will need a while to be fully revealed.

vmwg: Yeah, her dark secret. It changed actually. It didn't seem deep and dark enough so I thought most of the night about it waiting for the brilliant ideas to come. I hope it won't get too dark and deep now. ;))

And now on with chapter 2.

**~Quinn's POV~**

There are only three rules in my life:

Don't let anything or anyone get to you.

Use every advantage you can get.

Don't fall in love.

* * *

I am sitting in my AP maths class right in the front row pretending to listen to our teacher's rambling.

Looking intently on my watch I count the seconds down until this horrible period ends.

"Ms Fabray?" I look up and smile politely at our teacher. "Yes, Mr. Goodman?" He takes two steps towards me and asks worried: "Are you feeling alright? You seem kind of distracted and I know how much you like this class normally." I stop myself from rolling my eyes and just nod instead.

"Yes, of course, everything is OK. But thank you for asking, Sir."

* * *

The bell rings and I let myself escape a sigh of relief. Thank God, I don't have to listen to that moron any longer. I get up and walk out of the door, heading to my locker.

* * *

People are parting in front of me and I can't help but let a small smile graze my features.

I let my gaze wander over the people in the hallways. At a particular sight I let my eyes linger studying the view that is Santana Lopez and her little girlfriend cuddling with each other in the hallways.

Santana turns around and our eyes lock for a brief moment. Then her hobbit girlfriend – I don't even know her name- grabs her hand and glares at me. I grin slightly and continue my walk to my locker.

Searching through it to find my books I think about my after-school dance classes. You know, dancing is very much fun and relaxing but I hope we will move to another topic soon. Traditional dances like waltz or things like that are not the things I want to do in my free-time. I have enough of that at home but I guess I will have to stand it for a few more lessons.

* * *

I walk to my last class, Spanish, and take the seat in the back row. From my point of view I could easily oversee the whole classroom. One minute later Lopez strides into the classroom and sits next to Noah Puckerman. I scrunch my nose up in disgust. He taps everything that has a skirt. How anyone could be friends with someone like him...

Mr Shue's failed attempt to speak Spanish would be highly amusing if it weren't for the fact that this torture wouldn't end for at least another 30 minutes.

I look at my desk and notice a peace of paper neatly folded on top of my notebook.

I take the paper in my hand and open it slowly. It reads: _Wanna go somewhere tonight?_

I just scoffed and throw the paper over my shoulder. "_Si, Seniora Fabray_?"

Mr Shuester thinks I put my hand up. "I'm sorry, Mr. Shuester. I just stretched." He nods and continues with his lesson.

The bell rings and I slowly grab my stuff waiting for the majority of the students to leave the classroom. I smile lightly as I think of the things still ahead of me today.

We will finally see who the real HBIC of the school is.

* * *

I get up and walk out of the room. Heading slowly towards the choir room. In front of the door I meet Mr. Shuester. He says I should wait outside to make the surprise bigger. I grin. They won't forget this surprise for a while.

He goes inside and I wait outside. On my cue I open the door and walk in the middle of the room.

Smiling innocently I watch the turmoil that breaks loose the second I set a foot into the choir room.

The little dwarf, Lopez is so fond of, rants about accepting people and so on and everybody else just looks shocked about the fact that _the Quinn Fabray_ would even consider joining the most unpopular nerd club of the school.

* * *

After everything finally settled down a bit Mr. Shuester turns to me and smiles. "Well, Quinn, I for one am very happy to welcome you in our glee club. I hope you enjoy it as much as everybody else." I nod. "Oh, I am _sure_ that I will in fact enjoy my time with all of you."

I see some guys roll their eyes and some fawning over the kindness that is Quinn Fabray. Dumb.

"She should have to audition at least." Santana speaks up. Everybody turns their attention back to Santana or rather Mr Shuester. He glares in her direction but the other glee clubbers nod their heads in agreement so he has no other choice than to turn to me again.

"Would you mind singing us a song?" I shake my head. "Of course not, Mr Shue. If that's the only problem then I will gladly oblige."

He looks pleased. "Do you mind singing something for us now. Our week's assignment is 'Express yourself' so if you have anything fitting for that it would be fantastic."

Thank God, I'm used to his ass kissing otherwise I would be gagging right now.

* * *

I think about the assignment for a moment. 'Express yourself' I have rarely heard anything that unoriginal. But I guess I can be unoriginal, too.

"Yeah, of course."

I walk to the music nerds and whisper my song choice in their ears. I think some of them were just before blacking out as they have never been that close to someone popular.

They all nod and I am going to the center of the room again.

* * *

The music starts.

_**Quinn:**__  
Come on girls, do you believe in love?  
'Cause I got something to say about it  
And it goes something like this._

_**Girls: **__  
Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know,  
You've got to Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know  
Your love is real_

_**Quinn:**__  
You don't need diamond rings  
Or eighteen karat gold_

Fancy cars that go very fast  
You know they never last, no, no

What you need is a big strong hand  
To lift you to your higher ground  
Make you feel like a Queen on a throne  
Make him love you till you  
Can't come down

_**Girls:**__  
Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know  
Your love is real_

_**Quinn:**__  
Long stem roses  
Are the way to your heart  
But he needs to start with your head_

Satin sheets are very romantic  
What happens when you're not in bed

_You deserve the best in life  
So if the time isn't right then move on  
Second best is never enough  
You'll do much better baby on your own_

_**Girls:**__  
Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know  
Your love is real  
Express yourself  
You've got to make him  
Express himself_

Hey, hey, hey, hey  
So if you want it right now  
Make him show you how  
Express what he's got  
Oh baby ready or not

_**Quinn:**__  
And when you're gone  
He might regret it  
Think about the love he once had  
Try to carry on,  
But he just won't get it_

_**Girls:**__  
He'll be back on his knees  
So please  
Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know  
Your love is real  
Express yourself_

You've got to make him  
Express himself  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
So if you want it right now  
Make him show you how  
Express what he's got  
Oh baby ready or not

* * *

Everybody claps and I sit down in the back row. "Welcome to glee, Quinn. Now does anyone want to sing their song, today?" Nobody wants, so Mr Shuester dismisses the class.

Before I can exit the room, some black girl is moving in front of me. "That was one hell of a performance, girl. We should do a duet together sometimes." I nod. "Yeah, that sounds wonderful."

A few other guys surrounded me to congratulate me but I look to see one special person.

Santana is watching/glaring at me intently from the far corner of the room standing with the hobbit and her whore-friend and I have to grin. Not so big anymore without your nerd friends on your side, are you?

Check one accomplished.

* * *

**Author's note 2: **well that's it. I have to admit I had absolutely no idea what song Quinn should sing. So I just settled for the obious choice.

I also do have a question. I want to know if anyone of you have an idea of what to do with Brittany. In my plan she would be mentioned but not really elaborately and in kind of a bad way.

But if you have any awesome suggestions how to make her a good part of the story -just not in a Santana's friend way, that just doesn't fit into my story- it would be greatly welcomed.

So till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor's note:** Welcome back, readers. I'm sorry you had to wait but I usually have absolutely no time during the week. School and that stuff is crazy to handle.

I am overwhelmed with your support and reviews and follows and favorites and well yeah everything.

**boringsiot**: I decide to bring her up from time to time. Just as the bubbly blonde that she is. I'm glad you enjoy Quinn's part as much as Santana's. I love Rachel and Santana together ;)) Hope to hear from you next time :D

**Julz19**: She isn't a friend of Quinn but maybe that changes. Who knows? Apart from me ;)) Thank you and I'm glad you like it.

**IHEARTSYMMETRY**: I am, too. It's amazing to see how the story develops itself. Happy that you like it and keep reading :D

**Dazed**: I can't wait to. Thank you for your support.

And to the four **guest**s: I love Quinn, too. I am happy to see that you all liked it. And to the fourth guest: Feel honored, your the 10th reviewer ;)))

Like always I hope you like it. So enjoy.

* * *

**~Santana's POV~**

There are only... well fuck it. Quinn_ Bitch_ Fabray just fucking rocked the room and it seems like I can't stop staring at her. I mean, she has the softest, most angelic voice I might have ever heard and we do have a lot of unbelievable talented people in glee club.

"Tana?" I turn to Rachel and Puck and lift an eyebrow. "What?" She huffs and starts to walk out of the door. I grab her arm and move in front of her. "Sorry, babe, you know I didn't mean to snap."

She sighs but nods her head and grabs my hand. "Well, then can we go to the movies tonight?"

Puck appears next to me and puts his arm over my shoulder. "Not a chance hob-" I glare at him. "I mean, Rachel. San promised to get my games on with me tonight."

* * *

On my way home I think about why the hell Quinn Fabray would want to join some lame ass club such as glee. It is not exactly a place where you would expect her or her brainless followers.

* * *

I walk up to the front door of our house. I reach for my keys in the bag pack but the door swings open and my little -eight year old- sister engulfs me in a hug. "Ana, Ana! I missed you tons today!"

I lift her up and kiss her on the cheek. "Not as much as I missed you, _Hermana_." I carry her inside the house, close the door and head towards the kitchen.

* * *

"¡Hola, Abuela!" Mygrandmother is standing with her back towards me in front of the stove when she hears me. She turns around and smiles. "_Buenas tardes_, Santanita. How was your day?"

I just nod absentmindedly and look in the pots. "Hands off!" She slaps my hands away.

I pout but she just shakes her head and turns away again. "Is it okay if I go to Puck's later?"

Abuela huffs but says nothing. "I interpret this as a yes."

Maria wiggles in my arms so I take her back down. "Can I go with you, Ana?" I kneel in front of her. "Aw, baby girl. You know we won't do anything funny. So you will just get bored."

She looks at me with your puppy-eyes and I am just about to give in when the telephone rings.

* * *

"Sorry, Mia." I get up to answer the phone. "Lopez speaking."

The voice of a woman sounds through the phone. "Good day. I'm assuming I am talking to Ms Santana Lopez, am I?"

I nod but after a few seconds it comes to my mind that this person can't actually see me.

"er, yes, this is Santana Lopez. How can I help you?" It sounds like the woman shuffles with papers or something like that. "Well, Ms Lopez, my name is Ms Ledoux and I am calling to ask for your... services." I sigh a little but some things have to be done, right? "Yes, of course, Ms Ledoux. What can I do for you?"

* * *

The next morning:

The doorbell rings. "Santanita, it's Rachel!" I go downstairs and hug Rachel. "Morning, babe, how are ya?" Then I turn back and shout for my sister to come down already.

"I'm coming!" I grab my back pack, kiss my abuela on the cheek and leave the house with Rachel and Maria.

After we left Mia at her elementary school we head towards McKinley. Rachel looks at me while driving down the road.

"What is it?" She shrugs and turns her eyes back to the street. "I don't know. You just seem... different."

* * *

We exit the car and I grab Rachel's hand. "We should get it over with, huh?" She nods in consent and we walk to her locker first, then to mine. I feel like somebody is watching me but I shrug it off. Stupid paranoia. It haven't got any better.

* * *

Thank God, Rachel, Puck and I share the first class. We sit all the way in the back row, Rachel on my left and Noah on my right side. We sit there bored out of our brains and silently suffer.

Puck turns in his seat facing me and leans towards me .

"Next time I'll totally kick your ass, Lopez." I just grin. "You wish, Puck. You've never had a chance against me."

* * *

The bell rings. I stand up stretching. "I walk you to your next class, Ok Rach?" We are going to leave the classroom but at the door I bump into someone. "Ow. What the hell?"

"Watch where you're going, Lopez." I growl. Of course, who else would it be?

* * *

Quinn is standing in front of me holding her forehead where we bumped together a few moments ago.

"Wonderful day to you, too, Quinnie. I am so glad to see you. How has your day been so far?"

I smile sarcastically and turn to Rachel. "Are you coming, Rae?" She links our hands and nods.

* * *

At the end of the school day I sit with Puck and Rachel at our usual seats in the choir room waiting for Mr. Shuester. Everyone around us is blabbing... mostly about themselves.

"Good day, class."

* * *

**~Quinn's POV~**

"Watch where you're going, Lopez." I hold my forehead. Bitch runned over me.

"Wonderful day to you, too, _Quinnie_. I am so glad to see you. How has your day been so far?" A few people chuckle behind me. I send them a death glare and watch how Santana and her dwarf leave the classroom.

* * *

"She has quite the temper, huh?" I turn towards the voice. "You're from glee club, right?"

The boy nods. He looks pretty feminine, his hair styled and I am quite sure he even wears a little bit of make-up. "Yes. I am Kurt Hummel." I open my mouth but he puts a hand up stopping me.

"I already know. Fabulous in every way, the one and only, Quinn Fabray."

* * *

"Yes, she is pretty... well feisty. I wonder if she has any weakness." Kurt just shrugs and sits down. "I guess Rachel but apart from her? I don't think you should mess with her, Quinn. Santana is actually a really good friend. You just have to know her."

I fake-smile and nod. "Of course."

* * *

I sit in glee club already regretting joining this bunch of nerds. But being on top has its price.

Mr Shuester skips inside the choir room smiling so big I'm afraid his teeth will fall out of his mouth.

"Good day, class." He looks around the room. "So has anyone prepared a song for today?" Nobody does anything. "Ah, come on guys. You could be more motivated. We have to prepare for sectionals but if nobody wants to sing we can't compete."

I roll my eyes.

* * *

"I want to sing, Mr. Shue!" A blonde girl stands up and moves in front of the rest. "I appreciate your effort, Brittany. The stage is all yours."

She whispers her song choice to the band nerds. A few of them giggle but nod.

The music begins and my mouth drops.

_Everybody wants to be a cat,_  
_because a cat's the only cat_  
_who knows where it's at._  
_Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat,_  
_'cause everything else is obsolete._  
_Now a square with a horn,_  
_can make you wish you weren't born,_  
_ever'time he plays;_  
_and with a square in the act,_  
_he can set music back_  
_to the caveman days._  
_I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing,_  
_but a cat's the only cat_  
_who knows how to swing._  
_Who wants to dig_  
_a long-haired gig_  
_or stuff like that?_  
_When everybody wants to be a cat._  
_A square with that horn,_  
_makes you wish you weren't born,_  
_ever'time he plays;_  
_and with a square in the act,_  
_he's gonna set this music back_  
_to the Stone Age days._  
_Everybody wants to be a cat,_  
_because a cat's the only cat_  
_who knows where it's at;_  
_while playin' jazz you always has a Welcome mat,_  
_'cause everybody digs a swingin' cat._  
_Everybody digs a swingin' cat._

Everybody applauds and Brittany gets a standing ovation. I look baffled around the room. The whole glee club seems to love it. Cree-py.

Santana turns to me and winks with a devious grin. Tzz.

* * *

**Author's note2: **So that's it for today. The song's Everybody wants to be a cat by Aristocats. I think there is no song that fits better.

I hope you enjoyed it and I will probably update at the end of the week.

See you next time :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Hello, my dear readers. I hope you missed me ;))

I'm sorry it took me kind of long to write but I had absolutely no time to write yesterday because we had a little trip and well yeah...

Thank you again for continued support, your reviews, follows and favorites. I'll make sure not to disappoint you.

To the **guest**s: Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate it ;) I also do love Pezberry. They are awesome ;)And woaah I hope, not everyone thinks Santana is a drug-dealing prostitute *lol* I didn't even think of that .. But it's a good idea. I should use it :P

In this chapter we see a bit into Quinn's life so you understand why she does what she does.

So on with the 4th chapter. Enjoy :D

* * *

**~Quinn's POV~**

I walk towards the gym to my after-school dance class. It's really something I can look forward to. Expressing myself through dancing is one of the very few things I really like to do and enjoy.

"Good day, Quinn. Everything ok?" My dance teacher, Cassandra, walks towards me and smiles.

"We're having a little competition."

I move to stand with the other girls. "What do you think this competition will be about?" I just shrug and turn my attention towards Cassandra again.

"Everyone of you will be dancing a traditional dance of his choice and the best one will represent us in the annual dance contest of Ohio's High Schools." She claps excitedly.

Everything is silent for a few moments. Suddenly all girls and boys begin to talk simultaneously.

* * *

Now I have to be the best. The Fabray-Family only accepts perfection.

While the crowd's still talking I go over some ideas for my dance. Out from this group I'm definitely the best but as I said before: I don't like traditional dances so I haven't bothered me about it so far.

"So, guys, either you can think of some routines or you can go home. I have a date to attend." And with that Cassandra leaves the gym.

Most of us stay to brainstorm or just to dance for fun but I go in the locker room to change.

* * *

"Good day, Quinn. How was your day, sweetie?" I smile at my mum. She is drunk, like usual but I'm used to it by now. "Wonderful as always, mum, but I have to do my homework so..."

She nods and I climb the stairs to my room.

* * *

I hope, my dad will come home late. Or not at all. I don't want to hear him talking about how perfect my sister is and how not-perfect I am. Is it too much to ask for a little credit?

Well, there's no use thinking about that.

* * *

After I did my homework I change my clothes. There's a knock on the door. "Come in." My mother walks into my room, mustering me. "Are you going outside?" I nod and head downstairs.

"Make sure to be home by 8 o'clock. We have our family dinner today with your sister."

I groan inwardly but don't say anything.

* * *

I meet up with Diana at the Lima Bean. It's normally kind of fun. She's admittedly not the sharpest knife in the drawer but she knows all the gossip someone could possibly know. Not today, of course. Diana only talked about her boyfriend Brad or Ben or something like that.

* * *

I open our front door seeing my sister's car in the driveway. The only thing I want to do is, scream and run away as fast as a human possibly could, but I know I have to face my parents and Frannie, their 'only pride and joy'. She's now 25 years old, married to an asshole of a man and a successful lawyer.

And she uses every chance she gets to rub it into my face that my dad likes her more than me. I grit my teeth but walk into the dining room. The quicker I get it over with the better.

* * *

"Good evening, my favorite sister." I roll my eyes but dad raises an eyebrow so I put my best fake-smile on and go over to Frannie to hug her and shake hands with her douche of a husband.

"It's been a while, Frannie." We all sit around the big table and eat, mostly in silence if you ignore the uninteresting blabber of John, the douche.

"And you WON'T believe it but after that he..." Blah, blah, blah. My life sucks. I would beat my head against a wall if it helped but it would probably only encourage them in their opinion that I'm just their second choice.

"So, Quinn, I heard, you are captain of the Cheerios." Frannie smiles sickly sweet at me.

Well, that's another typical thing with Frannie. Of course, she knows that I'm not even on the Cheerios but she was the captain in her senior year.

"You know, Frannie, between the whole dancing, singing, swimming and studying, there isn't much time left to do anything else." She narrows her eyes but says nothing.

Oh, by the way. Daddy, I got you and mum tickets for this event you wanted to attend." Dad's entire face lights up. I look down on my plate.

"Excuse me, but I have to use the toilet." I get up and walk out of the room.

* * *

The next morning I get ready for school. I straighten my hair and put my favorite dress on.

After breakfast I head towards McKinley.

"Quinn!" I turn around and see Diana waving from her spot next to her car her boyfriend next to her. I start walking towards her but bump halfway there into the dwarf.

"Out of my way, man hands or I make you." She just looks at my funny. "Are you retarded, freaking hobbit? Move your ass and go to your girlfriend or whatever."

I shove her hard and continue my way to Diana. Too stupid to follow simple orders, the midget.

* * *

I sigh waiting for the day to end but I'm only sitting in fourth period. Our biology teacher talks about some project he wants to do but nobody seems to listen to him.

I doodle in my notebook and again think about my performance for my dance class.

I have to ask a boy to dance with me but I'm waiting until I know in what kind of direction I want to go. But I still have time to think about something. I guess, I will ask Mike. He is the best dancer and the nicest out of all the boys in there. Besides he has a girlfriend so he won't try to hit on me.

* * *

I walk in the hallways heading to my locker when someone tips me on the shoulder. I turn around to see Mr. Shuester. "Quinn! I've looked for you for ages!" I laugh politely at him.

"I just want to tell you that we're having a glee club meeting at lunch time, so be sure to come to the choir room, ok?"

Oh my God, I don't want to spend my precious lunch with this bunch of losers.

Santana walks past us, alone for a change. "He Santana!" She stops but doesn't turn around.

I guess, she isn't Shuester's biggest fan, either. Thinking about it she just got a little bit more likeable. "We're meeting in the choir room at lunch. Be sure to inform Rachel."

Lopez continues her way without saying or even acknowledging the Spanish teacher. I have to hold back a laugh at his dumbstruck expression. "Well, I see you later, Miss Fabray."

* * *

At lunch I reluctantly enter the loser room. Sitting in the last row I wait for our teacher to come and to say what he desperately wants to say.

"I'm glad you all could make it." He claps excitedly with his hands walking back and forth. "I wanted you all to come here because I have awesome news." He looks around.

"Yesterday I had thee idea. We're going to win sectionals with ease!" Everybody just looks bored. The hobbit is whispering something in Santana's ear. They both laugh silently and link their hands.

* * *

"We are doing a Journey medley!" A collective groan goes around the room. "Mr. Schuester, no one, and I mean no one, likes your Journey songs. We're doing them every year and guess what? We're losing EVERY year."

Woah, they are really mad. I giggle. Even the losers wipe the floor with him.

"Enough! We won with these songs when I was in glee so you are doing them now, too!"

"Please, then go to a karaoke bar if you want to relive your youth but don't force us to do your behind the time songs."

Santana gets up and leaves the room, man hands hot on her heels. I also stand up. "I guess, this meeting is over." and leave the room heading towards the cafeteria in search for Mike Chang.

* * *

**Author's note2: **So that's it for today. I hope I will get to update tomorrow but I can't promise anything. Did you see the last Glee episode? because I didn't.

If you have suggestions, favorite characters, ships, moments, whatever, feel free to review or PM me. I will at least think about everything you say. So if you want to see anything or anybody just tell me. ;)

See you next time :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **So that's it for the week. I will probably write at the end of next week. We're having a big maths test and I so haven't learned yet.

**silent12reader**: Well, I didn't plan to bring much glee characters in this but if you want Marley ;)) Thank you for your suggestion :)

So as always I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review/follow/favorite. It's a huge spur and confirmation that some people really want to read this. If you have any ideas, people or things you want to see, feel free to PM me or write it in your review. I would also like to hear what you think Santana's secret is. So tell me about it :)

On with Chapter 5.

* * *

_**~Santana's POV~**_

Rachel puts her hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. "Don't let this get to you, Tana. You know, Mr. Shuester is trying to make us win." I huff.

"Yeah, whatever. But he could slowly realize that nobody wants to hear his Journey or disco songs or another of his 'wonderful' ideas."

We walk in silence to the cafeteria, both of us hanging in the own thoughts.

"Are we still in for tonight?" I was going to nod but there was suddenly a loud bang from the other side of the hallway. Rachel and I exchange a short glance and run towards the noise.

* * *

"Come on. One date." The captain of the biggest idiots in school, Finn Hudson, is hovering over a girl pressing her against the lockers.

"Please, let me go. You hurt me." He scoffs but doesn't move. "You just have to say you will go out with me, then I'm letting you go."

The girl tries to free herself but Finn has a good hold of her wrist.

Rachel nudges me and points in the direction of the two. I sigh but move towards them.

"Hey Frankenteen, do you really have to force a girl into going out with you? Is that really your niveau?" He looks at me confused. I roll my eyes.

"Just let the girl go, jerk, or I'm going to slice you with my razor blades."

Finn takes a step back. The girl looks at me with wide eyes. I motion for her to go and she smiles at me gratefully and all but runs away from Hudson.

I turn back to Rachel and we start continuing our way but Finn's voice stops us. "Wait, Lopez, I don't see any razor blades." Rachel begins to laugh loudly and I just roll my eyes.

Before I can think of an answer Rachel drags me away from him. "I think you confused him enough for the day, Tana, give him a break."

After our last period we meet up with Puck at Rachel's car.

"Word has been spread that you beat the quarterback up." I shrug.

* * *

Wearing my glasses I sit at the kitchen table and do my homework. My sister sits next to me playing with her cards. "Ana, when you'll have finished your homework..." I grin at her and nod before she can finish her sentence. "Of course, Mia, we can play then. Rachie is coming over later, too, we can play together then."

"Yay!" Maria stands up preparing for our play time in our room.

Mia, my abuela and I live an a small house in Lima Heights Adjacent, the poorer part of Lima. It gets a little rough on the street sometimes but most of the people living her are perfectly normal people who just don't have the money to buy a huge mansion.

I roll the pen in my hands. I wish abuela and I could make a better living for Maria but this will have to do until I graduate and get myself a real job.

"Santanita, is everything ok? You look a bit worried over there." My abuela has entered the kitchen and is now standing behind me her arms firmly planted on my shoulders massaging them a bit.

I lean back enjoying her touch. She's the closest relative Mia and I have and I'm grateful for having her.

I smile sightly. "Yeah, it's just... Well, things could be easier, you know."

She pats my head. "Of course,_ mi corazon_, but you did the right thing back then and you're doing the right thing now. Don't you dare think otherwise,ok Santanita?"

I close my books, stand up and hug my abuela like my life depends on it.

"You're right, abuela." She smiles and hugs me back just as much. "As always. We're in this together, Ana."

Our moment is interrupted by a knock on the front door. "Well, enough of that sappy stuff, go open your friend, Santanita."

I nod and walk towards the door but Maria has already opened it. She tells Rachel what we are going to do and that stuff.

When I reach them I pull Rae into a hug. "Woah, Santana Lopez ist that you?"

"Shut up." She cuddles into me. Suddenly something lands on my back.  
"I want a hug, too, Ana!"

We all giggle and I press Maria between us. "How could we ever forget you, munchkin."

* * *

We play for a while with Maria's barbie. Her being Barbie, me being Ken and Rachel being our dog. "Why do I always have to be the dog? I want to be Barbie or Ken!" Maria and I look at each other and begin to giggle. "Because out of us three you look the most like a doggie, Rachie." My sister smiles at her sweetly. Rachel huffs and turns around.

I held my hand out and Maria high-fives me. "You guys suck." Rach murmurs with her back towards us.

"Oh, babe, don't be mad. I know a great technique to make ya happy again. What do you say, Mia?" We both hop on top of Rachel so she's lying with her stomach on the floor and begin to tickle her at every part of her body we can reach.

Rachel squirms underneath us crying of laughter.

"I give up! Hahaha... I give up! Some...body... sa...ve... me!" We stop tickling her collapsing on top of Rachel. Both of us are too exhausted to move. "Hey! Move your butts, Lopezes! You're heavy." Then Rach tries to shift a bit but has to give up.

"I think I lie on top of Ken." Maria and I crack up again.  
"Wanky, babe!"

But then we hear footsteps coming in our direction. Mia and I hurry to get off of Rachel. When the door opens we sit innocently with our barbies in hand while Rachel still lies on the floor.

"Whats going on here?" Abuela raises an eyebrow waiting for our answer. She must have heard our tickle fight from downstairs. We should work on our sound level.

"Nothing, Abuelita. Rachie just tripped and fell. You know how loud she is."

Maria bats her eyelashes at abuela. I have to hold a giggle in.

She's worse than me.

"Well, okay. Dinner in ten, girls. Be sure to clean your room up before then."

"Of course, abuela." We say in unison.

* * *

The next day is Thursday. I'm glad the week's almost over. "Sandbags!" I'm standing at my locker rummaging through it when Coach Sylvester approaches me.

"What a great pleasure to see you this early in the morning, Coach. What can I do for you?" I grumble. Coach takes a step towards me.

"I pretend that I didn't hear that, Sandbags. Be sure to come to my office at the end of the day. I have an announcement to make." Then she turns and walks away.

Confused I watch her until she's out of my sight.

"Someday when I'm famous I'm going to sue her."

* * *

"Lopez!" Quinn comes in my sight. I sigh. Do I really have to deal with Fabray and Coach all at once?

"What? Hurry up, Fabray. Sue's gonna kill me if I'm late."

Together we head to Sue's office. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"I..." Suddenly someone puts his/her arm around my shoulders.

"What's up, San, where are ya off to?" I tell Puck about my meeting with Sue.

We are standing in front of her office door. Wait, Quinn wanted to talk to me, right? I look the hallway up and down searching for her. She just disappeared.

Well, I guess, it wasn't that important. "What are ya lookin' for?" I just shake my head and knock on Sue's door.

* * *

"Come in." I enter her room and am faced with a brown-haired girl. She seems familiar but I don't recognize her at first.

"So what's up, Coach." Sue musters me, then points to the girl.  
"You see, sandbags, this is our newest addition to the Cheerios and since you're the captain you're gonna show her around, am I clear?"

I nod and walk closer. "Well, welcome to the squad." She stands up and extends her hand. "Thank you." Suddenly she hugs me. Confused I stare at Sylvester raising an eyebrow. She just shrugs and leaves her office probably in search for her next victim.

"Marley, Marley Rose. And thank your for saving me yesterday. That giant wouldn't leave me alone." Ah, well, now I know why she looks so familiar.

I just shrug and smile a bit. "Don't mention it. Hudson's an idiot. And not the brightest. Just stay with me and nothing can happen to ya. I have your back, Rose."

I open the door and gesture for her to follow me. "Come on, let's go. This place is depressing." Together we head to the parking lot talking about having razor blades in the hair.

* * *

**Author's note 2: **So that's it for today. That was a little bit of Pezberry/Martana cuteness.. If you think about it ... Maria & Santana - Martana and Marley and Santana - Martana ... Ah well.. I hope you enjoyed it ..

Who thinks he/she knows what Quinn wanted from Santana? Maybe she wants to sing a duet with her. ;) and do you like Marley?

And to the Finn likers/lovers: I don't intend to disrespect Cory or hurt anyone's feelings. I didn't like Finn on the show and that hasn't changed but I don't mean to offend anyone.

So if You want anything to ask me/say to me whatever just PM me or write a review. ;)

I see you next time :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Happy weekend and happy beginning of december in like 20 minutes in Germany. I had a feeling this story is kinda progressing slowly but we're getting there. The important stuff is gonna happening pretty, pretty soon.

Well as always, thank you very very much for your support/reviews/follows/favorites. If you have any suggestions, criticism, toughts, whatever just write it in your review or PM me.

**boringsiot:** No comment to the secret guess BUT things aren't always simple. ;) Marley, I'm honest, she's not going to be the long lost family member or best friend or something from anyone but she will have a part in this whole thing.. She is kinda 'Meh', I guess ;) You didn't understand my 'She wants a duet with Santana joke'? Nobody understands my jokes strangely..

To the **guest**s: It's really hard to answer you properly with this guest thing but okay... Thank you I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Yeah, is it apparent that I don't really like Shue? ;) No, she doesn't want to make peace with her just yet. Things are going to be bad before it will be all sunshine and fluff ;) But there's a bit of ... well you will see.

So I'm glad nobody feels offended with this whole Finn/Cory thing.

On with chapter six.

* * *

**~Quinn's POV~**

She ignored me. Santana fucking ignored me.

I scoff and walk away. Bitch will see what happens when you ignore Quinn Fabray.

* * *

Pissed I leave the building heading to my car. "Hey, Fabray, wait up!"

I turn around and see Noah Puckerman walking towards me. I roll my eyes and snap: "I don't have time for you, idiot." But he grabs me on my arm pulling me back.

"Slow down, Quinnie. You never answered my letter, remember?" I scrunch up my nose in confusion. Letter?

"What letter?" Puck's grin gets wider. "You know, the letter I placed on your table in Spanish." I try to pull back but he doesn't let me. I look uncomfortable around the parking lot searching for someone to help me.

"That was hardly a letter. And me throwing it away should be answer enough, so let me go." Fear rises in my body. Why is nobody here when you need them?

"Relax, Quinnie. I just wanna help ya chill out a bit." He steps closer to me. I can feel his breath on my skin. Panicked now I begin to sweat looking desperately for an escape route. "Don't touch me! Let me go... _Please_."

"Aw, come on, I..." He looks over my shoulder stopping his speech.

I turn around hoping someone is going to rescue me from this perv.

"What are ya doing, Puck?" Santana is coming towards us a girl in the Cheerio uniform right behind her. Puckerman lets my arm go and I take a huge step back away from him, relief washing through my whole body.

Santana must have sensed me being uncomfortable because she moves to stand between us.

"I just asked her something, San." Lopez's gaze shifts from him to me. She musters me and I can't help but tense again. '_Please, don't leave_' is the only thing I can't help but repeating over and over in my mind.

After a while she shrugs. "I guess, your conversation is over now. Come on, Puck. Let's get outta here." She grabs him and nearly drags him away but not before throwing a look over her shoulder. Our eyes meet.

* * *

I start my car still thinking about my encounter with Puck. My phone rings. I look at my display with one eye the other still concentrating on the road.

Mike – I sigh and press the 'Accept' button. "Hey Mike."

"Quinn, where are you? I'm waiting for you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I got … held up. I'm on my way now. I'll be there in 5 five minutes."

"Well, ok, I'll see you." I hang up and speed towards Mike's.

"Okay, what do you have in mind, Quinn?" I put a CD in the stereo and move in front of Mike. "You know, something a little faster." He nods and we think about steps for our dance until it's time to leave. "I see you tomorrow. We're so going to win this."

* * *

I park my car in the garage and walk into our house. "I'm home." Nobody answers me. Like usual. Mom is probably somewhere in the house passed out and dad only comes home when his favorite daughter is visiting.

In my room I turn the music on and lay on my bed. I probably should do my homework but I can't bring myself to move.

I quietly hum to the song playing in the background and close my eyes.

The next time I open them it's dark outside.

I guess, I fell asleep. I stand up and stretch my body. I didn't sleep in a good position.

My thoughts wander to the events of today. First Santana ignores me and then she just like appears and is the big knight. I don't know what to think of her.

My iPod is still blaring its music through my room. Thank God, my parents' room is on the other side of the house far, far away from me.

* * *

Friday – I groan when I hear the alarm clock going off. "Shut up." I hit the 'Snooze' button and climb out of my bed.

'_Just one more day. Then you don't have to look at those people a whole weekend long_' I try to cheer myself up.

There's a knock on my door before my mother's head appears. "Get dressed so we can have breakfast, honey."

* * *

**~Santana's POV~**

I'm lying in my bed staring at the ceiling. My sister snores in the bed across from me and I wish I could just fall asleep like her.

_~Flashback~_

_"Man, Fabray looked terrified. What did ya do to her?" Puck just stares at me. _

_"Since when do ya care? It's the Ice Queen. She will live."_

_I sigh but don't say anything else._

I turn around hoping to find at least a little bit of sleep.

But no such luck. I get up at 7 am without sleeping more than an hour. Maria runs happily around me and it's one of the few times where I'm really annoyed with her permanent happiness.

At least there's only one more day to go then I don't have to look at all those idiots.

I head downstairs preparing breakfast for Abuela, Maria and me.

The doorbell rings... Breakfast for Rachel, too, I guess.

"I'm going!", shouts Maria from upstairs.

Breakfast goes like usual. Rach insists on turning the radio on immediately starting to sing when she hears the first chords of Katy Perry's_ Firework_. Maria soon joins and Abuela and I just look at each other smiling.

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go, oh_  
_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon _

* * *

Rachel and I are on our way to our lockers when my phone rings. I look at the display and accept the call. "Lopez speaking." Ms Ledoux's voice sounds through the speaker. "Good morning, Ms Lopez." Rach looks at me curiously. 'Job things', I mouth to her, then turn my concentration back to the conversation with Ms Ledoux.

"Good morning to you, too. How can I help you?"

"We have to reschedule our practice." Rachel and I stop at my locker. I open it and get my organizer out. "Well, and when will it be?"

"Tomorrow at 10 am. I hope this won't cause any trouble?"

"Of course not. See you then."

* * *

"Hey Santana." On my way to the parking lot Quinn catches my attention. I stop and wait for her.

"Quinn, what's up?" She looks nervously around. "Look, I don't have much time but tell your friend that he should stay away from me, okay?" I could barely nod before she rushes down the hallway.

"Hey Fabray?" I call out. "What?"

"What did you want from me? You know, yesterday?"

"Ah, just congratulating you for beating up Finn." I have to laugh. "Thanks, I guess."

* * *

**Author's note 2: **That's it for today. I will probably post tomorrow but if not I promise to update on tuesday or wednesday.

Puck's not going to be the bad guy or something. He just doesn't know when to stop.

Hearing the whole day christmas songs I had to hold back not to write some really really mushy and lovey dovey stuff. I hope it won't happen to me with my next update but be warned ;)

As always ..Thank you for reading. any suggestions, guesses for the secret, guesses for the story progression, criticism, favorite scenes/characters, wishes ... just shoot me a review or a PM.

I'll see you next time :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Hello, dear readers. I'm sure you all couldn't wait for my update. ;))

Thank your as always for reading/reviewin/following/favoriting ah you know it now. I'm really happy if somebody likes my stuff ;)

**boringsiot: **Thank you as always for reading. I hope you enjoy. :) And Woah the guess changed quite a bit, heh? From abusive parents to a killer. The idea is really awesome. Because of the 'practice'? But well no comment since we have to keep up a little bit of excitement.;) Well, we all know Puck's kind of an idiot. But he has a good heart. At least in my story. No need to apologize for anything. Yeah! You like totally get it. They are so much alike and Quinn just couldn't bring herself to say 'Thank you' but there is this understanding because Santana still gets it. So well, thank you :D

On with chapter seven!

* * *

**~Quinn's POV~**

Mike and I hug each other. It isn't really a surprise that we are the best couple dancing but the feeling of victory is still well... nice.

"Congratulations, Quinn, Mike. You'll be representing us at the winter dance competition next month. Be sure to be fantastic."

Cassandra dismisses the class and everyone goes their own ways.

In the locker room I shower and get redressed. Now I just have to do my homework and then I can enjoy the weekend.

"Hey Quinn, do you want to come over tomorrow?" Diana invites me.  
I nod and we part our ways. In my car I turn the radio on and hum with the songs.

* * *

Halfway home I see Santana, the hobbit and some kid walking to the park laughing. Noticing their happiness I can't help but be a little bit jealous.

They all look so content. The little girl -I guess it's Santana's sister, because she looks exactly like her- clings to both, Santana's and dwarf's hand smiling like crazy.

But before I could watch them more I turn the corner to the street to our house.

"I'm home." No answer. And then I have to think back to the happy grins I saw just a few moments earlier and can't help but to feel insanely angry at once.

I run upstairs to my room, throw my bag away, change in my workout clothes, grab my iPod and leave the house again.

Hoping to forget the images of them and my 'family' I run as fast as I can not stopping once until I'm at some sort of field.

Panting I look around. Here is like nothing. I don't hear any animal or human. It's absolutely silent except my heavy breathing._ 'It's actually pretty nice here'_

I go around for a bit, finally spotting some trees on the west end of the field.

_'It's not like I want to go home'_ I think to myself and move to lay under one of the trees. It's actually quite chilly if you don't run like a idiot.

And of course, I didn't think of bringing a jacket or something like that with me.

I try to relax and close my eyes.

With time going by it gets even chillier and dark. I'm really thirsty and the cold is creeping up my body but I don't want to leave just yet. The peace this place is bringing is so... I don't know how to describe it but it feels like I don't have to be someone else, like I can let my guards down and just _be_.

* * *

I lie there under the trees just a little bit longer. Suddenly there's movement from the other end of the field. I narrow my eyes to see better but I can't recognize more than a silhouette moving towards the middle of the field.

Fearing it's some creep or something like that I move more under the trees to shield myself from the figure's view.

The person comes closer. I can see the long hair and the small frame so it's definitely a girl. I sigh from relief. A girl is in most cases no crazy serial killer.

I relax a bit under my trees and watch how the girl looks around searching for something or someone.

It's really dark now. No one is out on the streets of Lima. Nobody besides the girl and me. She has something in her hand.

I try to make out what it is looking more closely. Well, I don't recognize the object but I do recognize the person.

The one and only Santana Lopez standing in the middle of a lonely field without her friends and holding some kind of small suitcase or something like that.

She looks around one more time before kneeling on the ground.

_'What is she up to?'_ The coldness and my thirst is momentarily forgotten as I watch Santana grabbing something from her case and standing up again.

'_Well, that's unexpected'_

* * *

**~Santana's POV~**

"Do you want to stay for dinner, Rachel?" My abuela stands in the kitchen cooking when Rach, Maria and I arrive back from school.

"Yes, of course. I love your cooking, Abuela." Rachel's the only one, besides Maria and me, that's allowed to call our grandmother abuela. Puck tried it once,too, but she wasn't very well... keen on his idea. I don't think she likes him at all... Well.

* * *

"Wanna go to the park before dinner time, Mia?" My sister nods enthusiastically and runs upstairs to bring mine and her backpack to our room.

"I take this as a yes." We all laugh and Rae and I wait at the front door for Maria to return.

"I'm coming!" She all but sprints the stairs down. "Hey, Mia, no running down the stairs!" She ducks her head and pouts. "Sorry, Ana. I just wanna spend time with you and Rachie."

I ruffle through her hair. "Your luck that you're so cute. Come on, let's head outside."

We leave the house after a goodbye to abuela.

* * *

We have a lot of fun chasing each other around the park. There is even a dog that played with Maria. You can imagine her face when we tell her we have to go home because it gets to dark and chilly outside.  
"But I don't wanna go home yet. Please, Ana, please, Rachie?" She looks up with her puppy eyes but we tell her that Abuela is going to be mad if we don't get home in time. She pouts the whole way back home.

At the front door I have enough. Before opening the door I turn towards her kneeling down and looking her in the eyes.

"Loose that pout, Mia. You're not five anymore so you don't have to be deeply offended over every little think, ok?" She huffs and crosses her arms.

"Well, then I let Abuela handle your attitude." I open the door and go in the kitchen where Abuela already set the table.

"Hola, kids. How was your playtime?" I look back to Maria and Rachel. "Hola, abuelita. You see, Mia..." But before I can tell her Mia moves next to me. "Yeah, I get it. I'm sorry, Ana."

* * *

Dinner goes smoothly. Everybody enjoys their meal and talks about their days.'

"I don't want to go home yet." I hug Rachel. "You can always stay here, babe." She sighs and cuddles into me. "Yeah, I know. But I have to go home. My dads want me to. Apparently there is some sort of family meeting we have to attend tomorrow and you know how they get about family and all that stuff."

I press her against me one more time and kiss her cheek. "I guess, I see you on Monday then?"

* * *

"They rescheduled the practice." Abuela looks at me. "When?" I grab my case and move towards the front door. "Tomorrow. I have to go over it at least."

Abuela hands me my jacket and my beanie. "When are you going to be back, Santanita?" I just shrug. "Depends, but not too late."

"Just be careful." I close the door behind me .

Walking to my favorite field I think about today's events. Maybe I overestimated Quinn. She's after all just a girl like you and me. Well, there are more important things to bother with.

Maybe I will call Marley tomorrow. She's pretty cool, although she's a bit... strange.

Or I'll go to Puck's. Probably not because I'm still a bit mad at him.

* * *

I arrive at my favorite place in Lima. Actually it's just a deserted field. I have never seen anybody else on it but that makes it all more perfect for my intentions.

I walk a little bit further to avoid the few people that are crazy enough to be outside at this hour.

I look around one more time searching for any human movement. For one moment it's like there is someone by the trees on the west end of the field but I quickly shrug it off. No way is somebody creeping around at the dead of night.

I kneel down placing my case in front of me and open it.

A little smile creeps on my face. I've always loved playing the violin and it's still one of the few things when I really can't forget everything else and just concentrate on the music.

Carefully I grab my violin and the bow stroking softly over the strings.

I play the scale a few times up and down enjoying the feeling of the sounds of my violin consuming me, filling me. My whole body vibrates with this feeling.

I open my eyes and go over the list, Ms Ledoux sent me.

It isn't anything too bad. Definitely not something where they would need some real professional. I start soft with the first chords of the waltz from the _Sleeping Beauty_

and get lost in the ups and downs.

* * *

**~Quinn's POV ~**

With gaping mouth I stare at Santana. That's most certainly unexpected. I get goosebumps listening to her doing her magic. There's literally no other way to describe it.

Her fingers dance over the strings and the music flows around her like some sort of veil lightening everything that gets to hear it.

I've never heard or seen anything more beautiful. In this moment I can't help but think that _this – her –_ has to be perfection. I can see the smile grazing her features even from my position and I just have to smile, too, because it feels like everything is going to be good again.

After what felt like only seconds she stops. Tears spring to my eyes never feeling such disappointment.

I think about showing myself to her but something holds me back. I just can't.

I quietly turning my back to the field leaving her and the joy I felt just moments ago behind me.

* * *

Arriving at home my first look goes to the mirror in the hallway. I look like some homeless after a cry-festival but I don't care. Not now.

The only thought going through my mind is: '_I want to hear it again. Just one more time.'_

* * *

**Author's note 2: **That's it for this week. I hope you're not disappointed. Santana is no killer, no prostitute and no drug-dealer. I did think about those thinks but it all kind of seems unrealistic. I mean a 18 year old girl a professional killer? or a big time drug dealer?

Keep in mind that Quinn still needs a bit to really lift the secret.

So what do you say? Secret guesses, suggestions, wishes, favorite scenes/characters... whatever . just write me a PM or review .. You make my day with it ;))

See you next time :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Well hello there;) So you're only getting one chapter this time because I've been asked to make them longer so I wrote like two in one. I don't know if I will continue this because I like the breaks the shorter chapters provide.

As always thank you so much for your continued support, reviews, follows, favorites.

**boringsiot:** Yeah training your kids to be killers is really kinda abusive... ;) Yeah but remember it's not the secret just the .. hm well consequence to it. And Ms Ledoux may be in some kind of BDSM organisation but this will not be a part in this story... probably ;)) So your theory is really interesting and quite the possibility although I like this killer thing more ;)) Thank you for your support and I look forward for hearing from you.

**Me(/You?) again: **It's not that it's too difficult for me to respond to a 'guest' but I really want to answer you to your questions or whatever you say and as a guest I can't answer you personally. Yeah Santana as the big knight in shining armor is awesome but I don't want to make her too masculine and you will find out if Quinn's abused and if Santana jumps to her rescue but I can't imagine her cleaning houses although the pole dancing thing is brilliant. If I'm writing a second story I'll be sure to use that ;)) Thanks that you take your time reading this and responding to it.. Your reviews all make my day :D

**To the three guests: **Well this chapter is longer. I hope it's still good. I just wrote until I absolutely didn't have any ideas to continue. I needed an eternity but well.. And I really like you second guest.. or all people saying my story is awesome and my chapters a great so I thank you very very very much :DD

So on with chapter eight :D

* * *

**~Santana's POV~**

I return home a smile on my face. It's really amazing how music can not only change your mood but your whole life if you let it.  
"Santanita, is that you?" I walk into the kitchen and greet my abuela.  
"Who else would it be, Abuela?"  
"You never know..." I sigh but nod. We're locking eyes for a moment. "Now get your butt to bed, Santanita. You have to be up early."  
In Maria and my bedroom I quietly make my way over to her sleeping figure.  
I bend over and kiss her head. "Goodnight, beautiful."

* * *

The next morning I wake up to the sound of my ringing cellphone. I don't bother looking at the caller ID and press it to my ear. "What?" My brain doesn't function how it should yet and everyone who was my cellphone number should know not to call me on a Saturday before 2 pm.  
"Cheery as ever, Tana." Rachel. Who else would even be up at a time like this. I glance at the clock on my bedside table. 8:30 in the morning.  
"Rach, you know I love you but..." But she interrupts me before I can even start with my speech about waking people, especially me, up.  
"I just want to remind you of your duties you have to fulfill this morning and since I am not available, you will have to go to your destined place yourself which means..." I have to laugh slightly at this. "Jeez, Rach, breath."  
I stretch my body and slowly get up. "How do ya even know I didn't get up a long time ago?."  
Now it's her turn to chuckle. "Well, Tana, I do know you quite a bit, if I may say so. So hurry up or you're going to be late."  
The line goes dead. I look at my phone for a moment before I throw it back towards my bed.

Grumbling to myself I shower and make myself presentable. Why do I even have to get up at such an ungodly hour?  
"No whining, Ana. You're not five anymore." I nearly jump out of my skin. "Gosh, Abuela. Do you want to kill me? You scared me to death."  
I shake my head and huff while Abuela can't stop laughing at me.  
"Why do you even know what I was thinking?" At that she laughs even harder.  
After several minutes she finally calms down. I already set the things up for making breakfast when she pats my head.  
"You're not the theory of relativity, Santana. You're much easier to figure out. Especially when you have this kind of look on your face."

My sister is still sleeping when I have to leave the house to go to my meeting. I think about waking her but she just looks so peaceful that I can't bring myself to wake her up.  
After saying goodbye to my grandmother I make my way down the road greeting a few neighbors in the progress.  
It's a nice day, chilly but you can expect that in this season of the year. But nevertheless the sun is shining and there are just a few clouds up in the sky.  
My phone beeps signaling a new text message._ 'I hope you already left the house, Miss Lopez.'_ Rach, of course, who else? With a small smile I respond her. _'Just as you wished, Milady.'_

* * *

Sitting in some lounge five other guys, who are at least 20 years older than me, and I are waiting for Ms Ledoux to appear. I look at the clock hanging on the wall across from me. 10:20 am. "If she's not here in ten minutes, I'm going to go. I'm not here to wait for some woman."  
I grit my teeth at that comment but don't say anything. Wouldn't want to insult them before I even played one piece.  
"Okay, Gentlemen..." A tall woman walks into the room. "_and_ Ladies." She has long blonde hair, green eyes and is clothed in a really expensive looking dress with high heels and jewelery all over her. I can't even imagine how much money she's wearing momentarily.  
"I'm glad you could all make it since we had to reschedule this going-through but let's not waste another minute of our precious time and get going!"  
We all stand up and grab our instruments. Moving towards the piano where the other man already sits we arrange our music stands in the right order.  
"Have you introduced yourselves yet?" Ms Ledoux asks standing with a big music book in her hands in front of us.  
"I don't know why this girl is with us, Ms. Couldn't you afford somebody qualified?"  
The man looks me up and down in disgust. "Are you..." But Ms Ledoux stops me.  
"You are free to go, Mr Arnold. This girl, as you put it, is probably more able to play than you ever will. We're going to find a replacement for you. Please, leave now."

After practice I call Rachel. "You _won't_ believe me what happened..."

* * *

Sunday is relatively uneventful. Maria wakes me up at seven o'clock in the morning but I can't bring myself to bother when she looks at me with her puppy dog eyes asking if we can play together at the park, again.  
The day is just as lovely as the one before. I text Rachel to ask if she wants to come to but she can't so we go alone.  
"Ana?" I look down to Maria and smile. "What's up, munchkin?"  
"Are you going to leave us once you graduate?" Her voice is small and sad.  
I open my mouth to answer but I'm interrupted by a cheery "Santana!" behind us.  
Confused I turn around while my sister wraps a hand around mine.  
Marley Rose walks up to us a wide smile plastered across her face. "Hey Marley. How are you doing?" She hugs me briefly and glances downwards to Maria.  
"Really well. And who's this little lady?" My sister clings to me more tightly and looks annoyed at Marley. I nudge her and throw a warning glance in her direction.  
"This is my sister, Maria. She's a bit shy."  
Marley smiles warmly at her and kneels down. "Nice to meet you, Maria. Are you heading to the park with your sister?"  
Maria looks up to me. I squeeze her hand in response. "Yes, we're going to play with the dogs."  
"Think I can go with you?" She nods her head and together with Marley we go to the park.

* * *

After dropping Maria off at home I offer to accompany Marley back to her house.  
"You shouldn't be alone outside, Marley." She smiles in my direction and links our arms.  
"Thanks, San." I raise my eyebrow at the nickname but don't say anything.  
A while we continue our way in a comfortable silence. "Your sister is really sweet, you know? Like a mini-you. She's very lucky to have a sister who always protects her. I wish I would have a big sister like you."  
I blush a little but don't say anything. It gets really dark and chilly.

"Well, here we are." We stop in front of a nice looking house. It's nothing big and expensive but there is this inviting atmosphere around it that reminds me of Marley herself.  
"Do you want to come in?" I shake my head. "No, sorry, but I have to go home. It's getting late. But I will see ya tomorrow, k?"  
She hugs me once again and our ways part. I wait until she's at her front door, waving once more at me before ringing the doorbell.  
A friendly looking woman, I assume her mother, opens the door. I turn to walk away.

* * *

When I arrive at home Abuela already waits for me in kitchen. "Where were you? Leaving Maria behind and going off on your own isn't really the kind of thing I expect from you." I sit beside her in one of our chairs. "Sorry Abuelita, but we met this girl on our way to the park and I didn't want her to go home alone in the dark. You know, Lima is not the safest place."  
She thinks about it for a moment but then nods. "Now I want you to do your homework. Don't think I forget that you haven't done it yet."  
I groan but make my way upstairs where Maria is waiting for me.  
"Baby, shouldn't you be in bed?" She climbs on my bed and pats on the spot next to her. I take a seat and she jumps on my lap.  
"You didn't answer my question, Ana." I smile and comb through her hair.  
"I'm never going to leave you and Abuela, baby. I love you both too much. We're one family, remember?"  
"But Papi..." I silence her by hugging her tightly against my body.  
"He's not here anymore, you know that. I will always protect you, baby, no matter what. It will always be us against the world."

I wipe my tears away and try to concentrate on the homework lying on the table.  
After tugging Maria into bed I left the room going down once again. I look at the clock. 1 am.  
I shut my exercise book and rub my eyes.

* * *

**~Quinn's POV~**

I sit in class bored with dark circles under my eyes. Not even knowing what subject the teacher at the front tries to teach I think back to my weekend.  
It was horrible. I laid wide awake in my bed the whole Friday night and couldn't think of anything else than Santana Lopez.

On Saturday I was, of course, so tired that I couldn't even pretend to listen to what Diana was telling me.  
In the evening my parents and I shared a silent meal. Nobody looked at one another and I think we all only prayed for it to be over soon.

I immediately went to my room after dinner but not before my dad reminded me that on Sunday we would have to go to church.  
After finishing the book I was reading I went to change into my sleeping clothes. Undressed and only in my underwear I looked myself up and down in the mirror...disgusted.  
Never would I be the perfect daughter my parents wish for me to be. Never would I be the independent, strong, beautiful person Santana is who doesn't give a shit what people think about her, who doesn't have to question herself and who she is, who she wants to be, who can make me forget all bad things just by doing her magic with a violin.  
Never would I be anything different than little Quinn Fabray, scared of what people might think about her, unsure of who she is...and nobody who she can call a real friend.  
Not even on top of the social ladder because there is somebody else already sitting.

Sunday wasn't any better. Church lasted two agonizingly long hours and even after that I had to stand there and smile politely for Daddy's co-workers.

* * *

The bell rings. I slowly get up and drag myself out of the room. At least it's lunch now. I take my books back to my locker and go in the direction of the choir room silently begging that nobody will be there so I can eat my lunch and be alone for a while.

"Good day, Quinn, what are you doing here?" Mr. Shuester stands next to the piano sorting papers out. "Just well, I want to be alone and I guess..."  
He puts his hand up signing me to stop. "I understand. I will be out for a bit." Then he leaves the room. Surprised I take a seat on one of the chairs and take my lunch out of my bag. "Well, that was quite easy."

* * *

I prepare myself for Glee. I don't even know why I wanted to join in the first place. It hasn't done anything good for me.  
I enter the room. A few people look up but the majority is too busy thinking about themselves or whatever.  
I look around. There's a free seat next to Puckerman but I wouldn't even go over there if he were the last human person on earth.  
Then there's an unoccupied seat next to Santana who sits as usual with her hobbit girlfriend. I wonder why Puckerman and they don't sit together like they normally do but can't think of a reason since they are best friends or something like that.  
For a second I think that Santana doesn't want to sit with him because he practically groped me last week but discard my suspicion a moment later. Not possible.

So since these were the only free seats I make my way over to Santana and the dwarf.  
They both look confused at first but it quickly changes into a look of understanding from Santana and one of annoyance from the hobbit.  
I nod in a somewhat awkward way to greet both of them and take the seat next to Santana.  
She throws me a look but doesn't say anything.  
"Okay, guys. Our topic this week is Disco-Songs!" My eyes go wide. A collective "What!?" goes around the room.  
"You can't be serious, Mr. Shue?" Kurt speaks up. He stands up and goes to the front of the room. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that this is not a topic we approve of." Mr. Shuester and Kurt stare at each other intently. Almost like a stare contest. "Well, I would actually like that." Brittany pipes up behind us.  
Everyone turns to stare at her. Matt, some jock, raises his hand. "Yeah, me too."  
"Well then that's settled. Anyone wants to show us some moves?"

Brittany stands up and 'dances' literally to the front. I roll my eyes and look to my left to a lightly smiling Santana. She looks Brittany up and down and leans back in her chair.  
She takes the hands of Matt and Blaine and drags them towards the middle of the room in the progress whispering her song choice to the band.  
Everything goes silent.

_**Blaine:**_  
_My baby moves at midnight._  
_Goes right on till the dawn._  
_My woman takes me higher._  
_My woman keeps me warm_

**_Matt:_**  
_What you doin' on your back? Aaah_

**_Matt with Brittany:_**  
_What you doin' on your back? Aaah_

**_Brittany and Matt (with Blaine):_**  
_You should be dancing, (yeah)_  
_Dancing, (yeah)_

**_Blaine:_**  
_She's juicy and she's trouble._  
_She gets it to me good._  
_My woman gives me power._  
_Goes right down to my blood_  
_What you doin' on your back? (__**Brittany:**__ What you doin'on your back?) _  
_(__**Matt**__: What you doin'on your back?)_  
_Aaah (__**Brittany**__: Aaah)_  
_What you doin' on your back?_  
_What you doin' on your back? (__**Brittany:**__ What you doin'on your back?) _  
_(__**Matt:**__ What you doin'on your back?)_  
_Aaah (__**Brittany**__: Aaah)_

**_Brittany and Matt (with Blaine):_**  
_You should be dancing, (yeah)_  
_dancing, (yeah)_

_What you doin' on your back? (__**Brittany**__: What you doin'on your back?) _  
_(__**Matt:**__ What you doin'on your back?)_  
_Aaah (__**Brittany:**__ Aaah)_  
_What you doin' on your back? (__**Brittany**__: What you doin'on your back?) _  
_(__**Matt:**__ What you doin'on your back?)_  
_Aaah (__**Brittany**__: Aaah)_

**_Brittany and Matt (with Blaine):_**  
_Dancing, (yeah)._  
_Dancing, (yeah)_  
_You should be dancing, (yeah)_  
_You should be dancing, (yeah)_

**_Blaine:_**  
_Aaaaaaaaaaah_

**_Brittany and Matt (with Blaine):_**  
_You should be dancing, (yeah)_

**_Blaine:_**  
_Aaaaaaaaaaah_

_**Brittany and Matt (with Blaine):**_  
_You should be dancing, (yeah)_

_**Blaine:**_  
_Aaaaaaaaaaah_

_**Brittany and Matt (with Blaine):**_  
_You should be dancing, (yeah)_

After everyone applauded Mr. Shuester dismisses the class and we make our way outside the room. "San" The girl, Santana was with last week in the parking lot, walks up to us and hugs her.

The dwarf stands next to her and shoots daggers in the girl's head. It would be kind of funny if it hadn't just confirmed what I was thinking about on Saturday.  
I hear the girl giggle. "What's there not to like? San is so sweet."  
I grit my teeth, hate flaring up within me. Why...ah well it isn't worth to think about the why. The only thing that matters is the solution...

* * *

**Author's note 2: **So that's it for this week. I hope you enjoyed it.

If you have any suggestions, favorite scenes, characters, wishes, bla bla bla or an secret theory I would like to hear from you whether in a review or a PM.

I hope you're all good and everything and until next week.

I see ya ;))


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Good Day, Readers. I'm so sorry I didn't update last week. I thought I did but apparently I did not. But it gave me the chance to work over the chapter. Well, actually I wrote it completely new.

So thanks as usual for your support. I hope you enjoy this update.

**boringsiot:** You know, I slowly get this feeling you will be disappointed with the secret. I mean, Shapeshifters, a professional killer, a BDSM organisation? ;) I don't read lyrics, either. I just have this feeling that songs belong into a Glee fic. And yeah, drama will be coming. Thanks for your reviews, I really enjoy reading your ideas ;)

To the **guest**s: Yeah Mr. Arnold. I think about including him for a little subplot. And the solution will be bad but she has to find out some details about Santana's past. You will see ;) Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate it.

On with chapter 9

* * *

**~Quinn's POV~**

The week goes by silently. Literally... I isolate myself from most of the people around me, of course, including my parents... not that that would be any difficult.

The only one I talk to is Mike. We have to prepare a dance after all. There are only three weeks until the competition but we both are rather confident because let's face it: We're probably the best dancers in Lima, Ohio.

I'm currently sitting at my desk trying to do my homework but I just can't bring myself to care about all these numbers and shit in front of me.

Sighing I close my exercise book and get dressed in my running clothes.

Before anybody can say something to me, not that this would happen, I'm out of the door and running like a maniac. Running where ever my feet would carry me.

Although I already know where that will be. It's the same place I would go every night hoping that... but no, I'm not going to go there today.

My movements come to a stop and my breathing's heavy. _'What do you even want, Fabray? It's not like your problems would solve themselves._ I shake my head and turn around heading back to my family's house.

* * *

It's Monday now. People are hurrying through the hallways trying not to be late for their first class of the week.

I slowly make my way through the crowds heading to my locker.

"Fabray!" I turn around. My eyes meet Santana's and we're holding the contact for a second. Then I avert my gaze and the moment is over.

"What do you want, Lopez?"

She just stands there for a moment her eyes scanning me. I look around searching for an escape but just as I want to open my mouth she begins to speak again.

"You just seemed a little off last week." I look at her confused. "And? That's none of your business."

Santana narrows her eyes but doesn't say anything. She just keeps looking at me and it creeps me out.

"Listen, do you really want to stand here and..." But I'm interrupted. "Hey San!" This new cheerio girl walks up to us, smiling.

"Are you coming? I take you to your classroom." Nearly simultaneously Lopez and I lift our eyebrows. Our eyes lock again but then she nods.

"Yeah, whatever. See ya later, blondie." Then they head off and I'm standing in the middle of the hallway alone... like an idiot... wondering what just happened.

* * *

It's now one week before Christmas. The day of the dance competition comes nearer and nearer. Mike and I are really working hard to perfect our dance and are looking forward to kick the other pairs' asses tomorrow evening.

* * *

**~Santana's POV~**

Thank God, Ms Ledoux did find a replacement for Mr. Arnold. The practices were actually pretty pleasant after his well... farewell.

We're sitting now in an area a little secluded from the dance floor. My job is actually pretty easy even though the payment is quite good.

We just have to play one evening for some sort of dance competition. I just hope there aren't only old people trying to dance without dying.

"Hey, guys. Are you ready?" Ms Ledoux appears in front of us and is so happy that we all have to roll our eyes.

We go over our songs on more time and then we just wait for the other people to arrive. "San, look, there are snacks and that stuff." Henry, a guy from our 'team', shouts across the room.

I roll my eyes but have to grin. "Yeah, yeah, don't eat too much."

* * *

While we're raiding the snack buffet, other people make last arrangements to set the loudspeakers up and decorate the room. It's really gorgeous with soft light from thousands of candles and a huge Christmas tree adorned with Christmas balls and more candles.

People slowly begin to fill in the room also amazed with the decoration.

I'm surprised to see that most of the people are pretty young. Not older than me.

While the introductions are done and people still arriving we play a light background music enjoying just to play without defaults.

"Please, line up now. We will read your school and your name and you will signal your presence."

We finish our song and wait until it's time for the single pairs to show what they are capable of.

"Lindsay Brown and Max Longbottom; Hudson High School." - "Here."

"Lucy Quinn Fabray and Michael Robert Chang; McKinley High School."

I nearly fall off my chair. "What?" Everybody turns to look at me including Quinn and Mike. Both of their eyes get wide at my sight.

I turn beet red and duck my head._ 'Shit. Shit. Shit. Why does this have to happen to me?'_

The man in front of all the people coughs and continues his well, whatever he's doing. I try to hide myself as best as I can and not to take any more attention at me.

* * *

**~Quinn's POV~**

I throw a subtle look behind searching for Santana. _What is she doing here?_ Mike touches my arm and looks at me questioningly.

The first few dancers begin their routine. They are all quite good but no one comes even close to Mike and my's level.

I really try to pay close attention to the other contestants but I constantly catch myself watching Santana playing violin.

She just looks so peaceful and well, happy.

We won, of course... or not of course. I would lie if I said I wasn't looking at _her_ a few times and made a few mistakes because of that. Fortunately nobody seemed to notice.

* * *

After the celebration Mike drove me home. We hugged and said goodbye to each other.

I'm currently lying in my bed head against the headboard and press the On/Off – Button on my laptop. When the 'Google' – Headline pops up my eyes are glued to the desktop watching myself writing _her_ name in the blank line under the sign.

The seconds seem to go by like hours as the results start appearing. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. My heart stops for a moment. I try to relax while my mother's head appears.

"Quinnie, darling?" I suppress an eye roll and look at her waiting. "Where have you been the whole day? You weren't at dinner."

My eyes harden. _They forgot. I just told them like a million times._ I put my best fake-smile on and force my tears back. "I'm sorry, mommy, but I had this winter dance competition."

"So why haven't you told us? Aren't we important enough to know these things? I'm really disappointed in you."

Then the door clicks and I'm alone again. I blankly stare at the spot my mother occupied seconds ago. Her words still replaying in my head over and over again:_ Aren't we important enough? I'm disappointed in you._

Before I know what I'm doing the first available object my cellphone flies against the wall. If my mother had been there it would have hit her freaking head.

Tears stream over my face and grab my arm as strong as I could. An attempt to calm me.

My finger nails dig into my arm. Blood appears. I watch the drops of blood hitting my bedding. A small blood mark gets bigger and bigger.

Still bleeding, still crying my attention turns back to the laptop. I stare at the picture of one Santana Lopez. Younger but still as beautiful as ever, her violin in one hand and a golden trophy in the other.

_**Youngster Star **__**Santana Lopez**__** now an orphan! **_

_After her mother's tragic death a new stroke of fate robs her her father, too,_

_but was it really the act of brutal thieves?_

My eyes begin to read, no, to consume the whole article, every word, every letter and a small smile starts to form on my face._ Gotcha._

* * *

**Author's note 2:** So we're getting there. There is plenty more to come but it's Quinn's first big step into blackmailing her. But you will see.

So I noticed that Marley kind of takes Brittany's position. That's really .. well sad if you think about it because I didn't want a Santana/Brittany relationship at all and now it's like, the same just without the name being Brittany. But it's difficult to write Marley any other way because in my mind she is just this mix between Brittany and Rachel and Santana does have this protective instinct and well..

I should just stop to rant.

Well, Happy holidays and a merry merry christmas or whatever you celebrate. lots and lots of presents. I will probably update at Tuesday or Thursday.

If you have suggestions, fav scenes/characters, or a secret guess(You really didn't think that this was the big dark secret, he? ;)) then write a review or PM me. Feel free to ask any questions or say anything you want to say. Your support/reviews/follows/favorites all make my day.

See you ;))


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. I'm sorry for the delay but I worked the chapter over and over because it always turned out... crappy.

So a few of you said they "hated" Quinn now and she's horrible and so on. Of course, I can't blame you for that, I mean, it's every one's personal opinion but keep in mind that just because she's making bad decisions that doesn't mean she's a bad person. I guess I talk with more experience but Quinn just wants to be loved.

**boriongsiot: **Ah well, it's really exhilarating reading your suggestions. You had me laughing out loud sometimes. ;) Yeah, Santana is an international wanted mafia boss waiting to kill everybody ;DD Quinn's problem is that she doesn't really know what happened to her parents so she has to bluff a bit. Happy New Year 2014 :DD

* * *

**~Quinn's POV~**

It's Monday again but Thank God -or rather Christmas-, there's no school today.

I'm up early because I forgot to turn my alarm off.

_"Are ya all prepared for Christmas? Every present bought and wrapped?"_

I sigh and switch it off. That's one of the good things about my family: I never have to think about a present for them because they don't give me anything either.

I look outside of my window and a small smile tugs at my lips. The first snow of the season is falling in slow flakes to the ground making it look like there's a blanket over the ground.

After getting ready I leave the house. I have, after all, a mission to finish. I put my ear-buds in and head towards Lima Heights Adjacent.

* * *

I knock on the door and am met with silence. I look at my watch. Shit. Well, it's a little bit early to stand before anyone's door but I guess she will survive it.

_If she's even here, idiot. Why are you even doing this to her?_ I shake my head in an attempt to regain my concentration.

_It's not her fault that you're a disappointment for your family. _

I growl in frustration and knock again, harder this time.

Movement can be heard on the other side of the door. The door swings open and my breath falters for a moment.

Sleepy Santana Lopez looks kinda adorable. She wears black shorts and a simple top. Her hair falls messily from her head and she scrunches her nose up.

When she sees me her eyebrow shoots up and she moves to stand a little bit more upright. "Fabray? It's too freakin' early to deal with you, so I hope it's at least important."

Santana turns around and disappears in her house leaving the front door open. I hesitantly take a few steps inside the house immediately analyzing everything around me. It's a small two story house with nothing fancy inside but it's clean and feels homey. I take a deep breath. It smells so.. Santana-ish.

* * *

_Do you really want to do that? Destroy her life? You're pathetic, Lucy Quinn Fabray._ I follow Santana into the kitchen. It's like the rest of the house, small but nice.

She stands behind the table her arms folded over her chest and with an expectant look.

We just stare at each other for a while. I think, she waits for me to say something but I don't know how to say this. On one side I feel horrible for even thinking about something that cruel. She haven't done anything intentionally to harm me on top of that. But images from my parents and my sister are flying through my head. All of them with a proud smile on their face saying they love me...

I clear my throat and look Santana in the eyes.

* * *

**~Santana's POV~**

I wait for her to say something but she continues to stare at me. Finally she clears her throat and opens her mouth.

"I just want to congratulate you. Your performance was really... stunning yesterday.

I begin to sweat. Of course, she isn't as cool as Mike about it. He just winked at me yesterday and left with Quinn.

"Cut the crap. What do you want?" I glare at her and for a second I can see some sort of hesitation before her look gets cold again.

"That's a really rude behavior of yours." She walks around looking at our furniture and smiling at a picture of Abuela, Maria and me.

"Is this girl your sister? She looks just like you." I don't answer and watch her inspecting our kitchen. Quinn doesn't make any moves to get to the point, so I walk towards her and grab her arm.

I open my mouth but she beats me speaking firstly. "I told my parents about your brilliant talent and well, they want to hire you. But only if it's okay with your parents, of course. So I came to speak to them about it."

I release my grip on her and take a step back. Avoiding my eyes I sit on one of the old kitchen chairs next to me.

"So where are they? Are they sleeping?" Flashbacks and images are making their way towards my mind but I try to force them back. Shaking my head I respond: "My parents..." I look at Quinn. She knows exactly where they are but enjoys tormenting me.

* * *

I stand up and take a deep breath. "I'm afraid they are not available but I'm eighteen so it isn't really one of their concerns."

Quinn smiles and makes her way towards me. I stumble backwards and land on the chair.

Her eyes rake over my body and I shudder when we make eye contact.

Our eyes are locked and I can't bring myself to look away.

Quinn Fabray leans down, her breath is tickling my ear and goosebumps spread over my body.

"Come on,_ Sanny,_ we both know the truth. Why don't you admit it?" Her fingers comb my hair slowly as she continues: "Who would have thought thee Santana Lopez had such a, well let's say, dark past.

Quinn still plays with my hair and traces my features with her index finger while I can't move my frozen body. She knows it. _Now everybody's gonna find out._ Was the only thing replaying and replaying in my mind over and over again.

I push all the thoughts and fears in my mind back and look Quinn cold in the eyes. "What do you want, Fabray?" She chuckles lightly and sits on my lap.

* * *

**~Quinn's POV~**

I'm going too far but I can't seem to stop. A Fabray always finishes what they started.

"You know what I want, Santana."

Suddenly she grabs me and picks me up. Her eyes are seemingly void of any emotion but I have enough experience with this kind of things, hiding any kind of emotion, that I can look through her guard.

After a few moments which feel like hours Santana sighs and puts me down on the chair. She kneels in front of me and grabs my hand.

"You don't have to do this, Quinn. I know you are better than this and that you don't really want to do that, right? You wouldn't do that?" I almost give in... again, but I just can't. After I have this chance... this once in a lifetime chance to finally be number one in something. After all this years where I've never been anything but the second choice.

I shake my head and stand up, push my way past Santana and walk to the door. After reaching it I turn back once more. She is standing there in the door frame looking at me silently.

One step, two steps... I'm out of the house but still watching her. _Your last chance, Fabray._ I shut the door and the moment is over.

It's just after the corner into the next street that a single tear makes its way over my face. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**~Santana's POV~**

It's Christmas Eve today. Both my sister and Abuela are rushing through the house excited for the annual feast and the presents, of course.

I sit in our room and stare at the keys in front of me. After my encounter with Quinn I searched through our attic and found my old keyboard.

Playing a few notes I close my eyes and try to simply enjoy the music like nothing else matters.

I'm interrupted with the bell ringing. "Santanita, it's Rachel!" Abuela shouts from downstairs. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

As soon as Rachel sees me she jumps in my arms and engulfs me in one of her not so famous Rachel-Berry-hugs. "What is the matter with you, Tana? You do look a bit depressed if I may say so." Rach looks at me worried. That alone puts a smile to my face. There are still people who will always care about you, always picking you up when you fall and always be by your side no matter how bad you feel.

"Nothing, Rae. These two are just annoying." I point behind me and Rach giggles. "Aw, Tana, admit it. You're a sucker for Christmas and all the mushy things involving it." I stick my tongue out at her and tell her to wait downstairs so I can go up and get her present.

We would normally do it tomorrow but she's going on vacation with her dads so we exchange them today instead.

I meet everyone in the kitchen where a small Christmas tree stands. It's nothing fancy and not what anyone would describe as beautiful but it does the trick.

Rachel practically rips the present from my hands. I have to laugh at her childish behavior. Her tongue is sticking out of her mouth in concentration while she unwraps the small gift.

"My, Santana, it's beautiful." She takes the small necklace out of the box it was tucked in and examines it from every side. It's really nothing fancy, just a silver necklace with two small pendants on it. One of it consists of two also silver, connected notes shining in the light of the fairy lights on the Christmas tree while the other was a wing.

When Rachel looks back at me I move my collar a bit down, showing the other wing on a similar necklace around my neck.

She has tears in her eyes and hugs me again with all the strength her small body can muster up.

"Turn around, babe." She lets me put my present around her neck.

"So where is my gift?"

Rachel laughs and hits my arm. "Always deliberate of the other, huh?" I open my mouth to answer but she just talks on. "Well, guess what?" She pauses. "You can come with us to New York!"


End file.
